Electro-acoustic transducers are sometimes mounted in enclosures. The enclosure design and volume have a substantial effect on the quality of the transducer output. In certain circumstances, there are space and shape constraints imposed by the environment in which the transducer is located that need to be addressed for a successful enclosure design and thus transducer operation. One example is the mounting of a transducer in the door panel of a vehicle. The transducer must be protected from moisture and thus must be sealed to the door panel. Also, the volume that can be devoted to the transducer and its enclosure, and the shape and configuration of such volume, may be severely constrained by other vehicle design considerations. Further, there is a drive to reduce vehicle weight and thus the weight of the transducer enclosure is an important consideration of a successful design for automotive use.